Twilight Prophecies
by AdrianaTheDragonSorceress
Summary: Hi, this is a storz written by me and my two best friends, Rosie and Susan or Susie lol . It crosses over GWxTwilight and HP, and stars our own charactes, Adriana Sulpicia Volturi - Thats me , Teressa Amanda Rosegarden - Rosie and Felicity Summers - Susie. They have to extricate both worlds from the prophecies, Aro, Zhaitan and that evil vixen Gwen thats with him and Kormir. RaR!
1. Tough Breakup

Twilight Prophecies

AN: Hello, this is my first fic, so pls help me and tell me how great it is (or how much it sucks lol). But if you have to criticize, pls tell me what I should do. Oh, and if you are wondering why Adriana and Edward talk like that, it's because they are hundreds of years old vampires and I tried to make them sound like that. Thx to my friend Rosie for helping me out! Enjoy and pls RaR.

Edit: I changed this chapter a bit, thx to Susan for helping me with the new part :)

I don't own Twilight or Guild Wars.

Chapter 1: Tough breakup

Teressa's POV

Teressa Leslie Amanda Vampnare Rosegarden sighed. Her sexy and laviscious boyfriend Edward Cullen was late, and he was NEVER late! Like, EVER! He was perfect in every way, and I wondered if I was enthralling enough for him and his muscly masculinity...

Everyone loved her, of course, apart from some mean jealous girls, that were making fun of her, because her boobs were too expansive, her transculent ivory skin too clean and pristine and her atramentous knee-lenght hair with azure streaks in it is obviously a wig, and her amaranthine discoid marbles are obviously made by contact lenses.

But who exasperates an excrement about them, they were deformed and appalling and will never have a libidinous boyfriend like Edward.

She decorated herself specifically for this occasion. Her amaranthine pinafore with pinky hearts all over it was flaying in the air currents, as were her forest colored civvies, her apricot high-heels stomping on the asphalt anxiously, her mood rings turning colors and her allotrope necklace coruscantioned in the aubade. It reminded her of Edward.

She of course had one of those new iPods Nano in white. It had fun written all over it. She kept checking texts, if Edward messaged her, but nothing was there.

She burst into ruptures. He left her, she was sure of it. No one could become comfortable with her, just like her mother splurted everyday before she whipped her with blazing, conflagrating chains for being born looking like a monster. And not only chains, videotapes, electric wires, extension cords, cheap flag flytraps with flies still on them and her whip with razorblades on it from back when she was still living on a farm. In fact, she tried to whip her with her own umbilical cord when she was born, but the nurses stopped her.

But I still have a terrible secret... Secret she wasn't sure anyone would forgive her for... but Edward has to know...

"Mine fair lady, you have been keeping shirt on too long for me, it is such a despicable crime of me to do this, will you ever forgive me, my singer?"

"Oh, Edward, I thought you ditched me you jerk" Teressa laughed convivially. "You have to make it up to me, right now."

As his tender lips were approximating her young, beautiful face, she finally thought that something went right. After all, she has Edward now, her first and hopefully last boyfriend...

"EDWARD!"

Teressa flipped around, beholding the sight of the most monstrous face, that was full of dull, robotic surprise. Actually, it wasn't so much a surprise as "I don't give a shit" look. That girl kept biting her lower lip franticaly, the only sign of emotion on her robotic face.

"Bella, mine darling, lamb that fell in love with a lion, this is not how it looks like!" her totally laviscious boyfriend spouted fearfully.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU FUCKING MAN-WHORE, YOU ALWAYS KEEP CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME GIRLS I DON'T EVEN KNOW! DON'T PLAY ME DUMB YOU MAN-SLUT!" that girl Bella shouted nonchalantly, the look in her face not changing one bit.

Apart from the fact that she was biting her lip even harder.

"Edward, you are partnering only with me, right? Tell that horrible and monstrous girl that you are my and only mine!" Teressa recited upbeatly.

"Well... I... you see... this is kind of awkward..."

"HOW COULD YOU!" Teressa burst into ruptures. He was just playing with her, like some cheap highway whore! How could he be so senseless?

"SHOVE OFF, YOU MAN-FRAUDING HARLOT!" Bella shouted, as she pushed Teressa into the oncoming traffic. Her body exploded to pieces when the van hit her, Bella caught one of her arms and started banging Edward senseless with it.

"YOU. FUCKING. HORNY. CHEATER!" Bella screamed, as she kept beating Edward, who yelped like Teressa did when that van hit her. Her remains were raining all over the place, because her torso was ran over by someones lawn-mover. Some dogs ate what was left, but asphyxiated immediately, because her secret was that her aunt was Poison Ivy and she was therefore toxic herself.

"No, please, mine darling, forgive meeee!" Edwards severed head shouted in Bella's arms.

"Only if you go and have some house-shattering sex with me, right now!" Bella screamed as she began to piece Edward together. Some dog ran away with Edwards stick, but Bella just glared at him and he immediately asphyxiated and the stick aviated into her hand.

"But... darling... I could hurt you..."

"Hurt me? You wish. And if you don't cut this crap, then I'll hurt you!"

"Your wish is granted, mine snowflake."

And so they boarded Bella's truck and she started it, they ran over Teressa's severed head on the way home.

Adriana's POV

His ice cold skin was brushing against mine, his ambery eyes revealed much malady and discomfort. I comprehended what he tried to divulge to me – he oles me. _In your _dreams,_ fucker._

I drop kicked him into his icy cold balls and sent him flying across the room. He screamed like a castrated 10 year-old boy in a church choir.

I quickly absconded to him and delivered another kick to his already deformed crotch. He now screamed like a man beign burned alive with a blowtorch, slowly, one limb at a time. It drattified me. That jerk deserved every inch of suffring I gave to him. And I wasn't even using my powers to spank him. I could imagine how he would yelp then. Such deterioration and languish I could bestow upon him... and it would be so easy... _He isn't worth it. I won't waste my powers on this duncy ignoramus._

I waited until he stopped holding onto his reproductive system, then I esclaimed to him.

"Get out, you fucking pice of shit! Go copulate with that vixen Bella, and get out of my eyeshot, you nimcpoop!" I shouted. "But Adria... my sun beneath the stars, mine angle on earth, my darling, I can't live without you! Bella was a mistake, I couldn't control it... she just smelled so good and... she looks like an angel when she is sleeping..." he pleaded patheticaly, like he always does. Fucking misbegotten moron. I don't understand why I even dated him at all. Sure, he was kinda erotic and laviscivious, but he was a total cheatin man-slut. Not like Alec, not like Felic, ceirtainly not like...

"My star, burlesque dance queen, please forgive me, give me one more chance!" Edward interrupted my train of thought destructively with his noobish whining. This was too much. I used Mind Wrack on him and he screamed like the pussy he always was.

"Guards, take our dear Edward here and escort him from Volterra. I don't want to ever behold you again, got it?" As five vampire guards were wrestling Edward away from the castle, I sighted. This can really ruin a girls day...


	2. Threat of Caius

AN: So this is the next chapter. I apologize for the spelling errors in the first chapter, I use spellcheck now so it should be better. Anyway here we meet some canon characters that will be featured prominently in this story, IE Alec and Caius. I don´t know about Edward, since I don't really like him (Team Jacob FTW :) but we will see :) Anyway enjoy and review :)

Chapter 2: Threat of Caius

**Teressa's POV**

"Nooooooo...Noooooooo...Noooooooooooooo!"

"Omitted me, sweetie?"

That articulation... Nooo, it couldn't exist!...

"What, Terry, no caressing your doll faced mummy?" Teressa's mother hystericalled while doing the Egyptian Walk. Her nails, which she used Teressa's college money to get jazzed up, were lacerating her epidermis in the act of grazing her carapace.

"OMG, whhyyy!" Teressa lacerated.

"I necromancered you from asphyxiation moreover tense is how you indemnify me?" her mama shouted unconvivialy, her hair which was made using donated cylindrical filaments from Teressa's Barbie dolls fluctuated uncontrolably.

"Wha... I wax asphyxiated? THAT JERK EDWARD!" Teressa ruptured obdurately.

"Ya, me ressed you, but I think I should have Animated you as a Flesh Golem instead!" she necromancered vixenly, her dark necromancer costume that looked totally emo, which she used Teressa's allowance to buy, was shinning maladiously.

"No, please mom, I'll be good!" Teressa pleaded.

"Ok sweetie, mommy loves you, now go do the dishes while I devour all of our food supplies and laugh at you!"

"Noooo, please, mum, I wanna eat too!"

"Oh, please Terry, you'll just get fatass and then you'll expand to be even more appalling than before. Oh wait, thatz impossible, wahahahawahahawahahaha!Isn't that funny? Like, I exported that you can be even more disgusting then now, like thatz even possible hahahahahahahahahaha! Now to work, my dearest daughter... cos you are my only one lol get it? Lol!"

And so the newly ressurected Teressa absconded to the kitchen, where loads of dishes from moms caviar and sepia and grilled sharks and turkeys were trolloping uselessly. "OMG mom, I can't do this forlorn!" Teressa wailed.

"Just get on with it sweetie. Consider it your punishment." her mom wretched.

"Omg for what?"

"For polluting my body for 9 months and making me quit drugs and alcohol, thats why Terrie." her mom exasperated.

"You quit them when I was pregnant?" Terry askd.

"Yeah, coz those stupid Child Protection Services controlled me everyday. Stupid shits. Now, do those dishes, sweetie, or I'll lock you in "THE ROOM"!

"OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so Terry started her impossible quest...

**Adriana's POV**

Just as the door confined behind my guards and that pathetic pile of excrements Edward, I felt a deviating presence behind me. I oscillated around and who else to see than that stinker Caius.

_First that whiny bitch Edward comes here and now this shuddersome ghoul is here too._

Caius was always really ugly compared to his brothers, seriously he looked like someone maligned his head open with a shovel and a bunch of termites nested inside and ruminated his face, and then an army of birds landed on him and defecated on him. He smelled like that too.

I quickly absconded backwards, but he tripped me and I landed in his arms.

"So, you finally ditched that pussy Eddie? Good, now you will surely groove on a real man" he passionated exclusively. His big, floppy lips were approximating my young, beautiful face and I was in absolute repugnance. _Ok, Caius, you asked for it._

I was so frustrated that I automaticaly used Cry of Frustration, which interrupted him in his perversion and inflicted tredemnous malady on him. It also destroyed all of the furniture in the room, but whatever, Aro hated it anyway, probably because Caius decorated it.

"Aaaargh, whyyyy, were you so turned on by me or what?" Caius demanded. He was now prone on the parquets, vomiting from his malady and holding his ears. _I hope that taught you, creep._

I quickly departed away, far from that disgusting man.

_I can't comprehend why Aro keeps him around anyway, probably to amuse himself _I thought frustatedly full of despair.

"Hey, Adria, why so despondent today? Cheer up girl" said someone. I pirrouetted around and saw Alec. He was the sexiest guy from the Volturi, with his huge bicepses and the most luxurious and expansive designer clothes from Armani, Gucci, La Gondola and Zumez. Only Felix could compare to him in hotness department. I glared at him and then I conceived that my mouth was agape. I quickly fastened it and absconded to his general direction.

"Caius was exasperating me again" I complained circumvently.

"Really?" he asked concerningly. " Do you want me and Jane to teach him some idiosyncrasy? We need to train our powers anyhow" he offered greatly.

"Yeah, he is still in the dinning room, have a convivial experience, guys" I allowed.

As Alec pivoted away to get Jane, I was directed towards my room. Zhaitan is waiting for me and Edward and Caius buttonholed me enough. I hope Aro won't implore anything of me today. He already demanded that I get rid off some werewolves that plague this city and I did, so he should leave me alone. Then again, Aro always wants something.

As I dismounted into my room, I was in stupefaction. It was in UTTER CHAOS! My clothes were laying on the parquets, ripped to pieces, my Hollywood Undead CD collection absolutely irrevocably broken and the worst of all... there were five werewolves there, snarling at me ferouciously. And then a fireball banged me!


	3. New enemies

AN: I felt in mood to type, so I finished this chapter earlier. Thx to Rosie for helping me with the fight scene!

Anyway please if you have some time, please take a look at **yasmincheesecullen** and her stories. They are great :) And review them, so she can write more stories :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: New enemies

I barely circumlocuted one fireball when there was another one! _Fireballs have a cooldown, you can't just spam them, how... _I suddenly realized it... He was spamming Flare! The most useless skill ever!

I saw the man who was butting his big fireballs at me. He was a fucking metrosexual, looked more like a girl then a guy. His shoulder-length white hair was flowing in the wind, even though I don't have any windows, since I'm a vampire and don't need them. Maybe he farted, he ceirtainly smelled like it. Or maybe those wolves, dunno. He had them gelled and even now he was combing his hair metrosexualy.

I knew who he was, this noobish mage was one of Zhaitan's seditionists, Orion Elek. He propagated the idea that Flare spamming was the best tactic an elementalist can use. Of course, they defenestrated him out from the highest window of the Elementalist Academy in Lion's Arch for that absolutely insensate idea, but he survived somehow. I knew who helped him, it was that bitch Alesia. She casted Ressurection on him when he was liquidated and took him to town to get rid of the death penalty, because she had a crush on him. He also had a crush on her, so they partnered. Alesia was also stupid, but more on her later. I'm fighting for my life here, so I can't really tell you this far-reaching story, or this noob asphyxiates me, so you will have to wait.

I backflipped onto a cupboard so the werewolves Power Attack couldn't reach me and simultaneously casted Mantra of Flame on myself, so Orion's Flare-spamming would be useless. That noob loitered anyway, so I surmised to have a little fun. While the wolves were galloping uselessly at me and Orion kept throwing his small and pitiful balls into my face, I casted Backfire on that white-haired creep, so everytime he ejected one of those weak Flares of his at me, he was struck with absolutely destructive lightning. It ruined his hair, which disconcerted him greatly. He knew that he couldn't engage my mesmer skills, so he just combed his hair with his comb that he uses as a focus and defenestrated from the window, Alesia was probably below, waiting to ressurect him.

_How did they get here? I thought I sealed every portal between Earth and Tyria in our castle. Ok, they could open one, but sobrietly, Aro would notice. Zhaitan would warn me. What happened?_

While I was assiduous persevering and contemplating this latitude, one of the wolves I completely forgot about thwacked the cupboard to the ground and me with it. I was prone on the completely shiny and clean parquets, totally defenseless against the inrruptions of five werevolves.

_Shit, I can't die, no, please, no!_ I thought, but I couldn't do anything, they were Power Attacking me with their claws and fangs indignantly. I was done for...

But suddenly, the door to my room ruptured, and Alec was there! When he saw it, he leap furiously at them and used his vampire power to incapacitate them and then he Hamstringed one. He looked so hot when he was saving me, but I was too busy fighting for my life, so I didn't notice it. Anyway, the wolves couldn't match us and soon my beautiful room was full of blood, werewolf intestines and dead cages. "Adria, are you OK?" asked Alec perturbingly. "Yeah, I guess so. It seems that I left a few wolves here when I was cleaning" I attempted to deflect his questions with humor. "Where is Jane anyway?"

"She is busy spanking Caius in the dining room. She was enjoying it a little bit too much and completely took over, so I was bored and came looking for you." Alec said.

"Really? And why? I mean... do you want something" I nervoused. "Well, I devoured Aro talking to Marcus and it's something troubling there..." "What happened?" _Please don't let it be that they found out my loyalty to Zhaitan, please..._

"Adriana, the Cullens have moved to Volterra..."

"?"

My scream was echoing through the night, even in the farthest reaches of Volterra.


	4. Adriana's Lamentation

AN: WOOT! First review! Thanks to TigerAnnie for reviewing! I'll try to insert more Caius for you, he isn't really ugly, Adriana just finds him disgusting and creepy. Anyway, here is another chapter, in the next one Adriana will go to school and after that she will visit Tyria to finally get to Zhaitan (seriously, it takes forever and Rosie can't wait for Zhaitan) and begin to uncover the reason as to why Orion attacked Adriana. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Adriana's lamentation

"The Cullens are hereabout! But... I fancied that Edward was just present to languor about that vixen Bella!" caterwauled me.

"No, Adria, I cognize that your hot and sexy self might be bothered, but..." I interrupted him instantly.

"Wait, you hollered me sexy?" I energized. "Well... ehm.. I have to shove off, bai!" he splurted and absconded instantly, his young and voluptuos face was full of abashment and guilt, his pools of crimson were like oceans of crimson suffering, knowing that he just conjectured too much about mine looks and his undying love for me.

I was frozen. Sure, I was moderately comfortable with him too, but I featured that he yearned me as his friend! Just like that dunger Edward! _No... I despise him... absolutely... that fucker asphyxiates!_

Alec would procure it for cavorting with my feelings like that!

I quickly yawped upstairs my personal servant Diana, that appalling and repulsive blonde bitch that shops in Goodwill, that fucking second-hand shop for hobos. She wasn't a vampire, she just entwined us because she desired to become on too, but Aro won't change her, ever. But she is too dumb to realize that. She keeps gobbing legions and legions on make-up so that she would be pretty, but it just makes her display as the bitching slut she is. And measured against sexy vampires like us, she just manifests as the piece of bugshit she always was.

"What will it be to execute, mistress?" she said bitchily. I slapped her so hard that her facehand turned colors and she failed onto the parquets, crying. Then I kicked her in her fake silicon boobs, that worked like airbags, so she didn't feel anything, and hexed her (Conjure Nightmare, Sum of All Fears, Accumulated Pain). She was fluttering like a fetus in a womb, being horrified by horrible nightmares of seeing just how big of a bitch she always was and always will be and all her fears came true. The accumulated pain was so much that it caused her internal bleeding and broke her arm.

"You fucking booby dumb vixen bitch! What do you think I want?" I took out my disgruntlement about Alec on her. It was OK, since she deserved it anyhow for being a bitch and being so imbecile. Sobrietly, who asks that when they seed a lots of morted werewolf cages in my room?

"Please mistress, forgive me!" she said ironically full of sarcasm.

"Just unsully my room! Now!" She got up, still hexed and internally bleeding, took my cupboard up and defenestrated the werewolf cages from my windows with beautiful glass mosaic featuring great images of animals and the like. I couldn't understand, how the Cullens could kill animals for food, they are monsters! All life is precious, besides animals are important for the ecosystem, but no one will miss annoying tourists, or little bratty fat kids that Heidi brings us every Sunday, because she tells them that she knows where to find clean toilets or McDonald's here in Volterra.

"There mistress, all done" she exclaimed mockingly. "You missed a spot clean it now" I said because I still saw a blood splurt on my parquets because I had enhanced vampire sight, and she didn't.

"But... there isn't any, mistress" she said disgruntedly, doubting my intelligence.

I casted Shatter Delusions on her, so she was no longer hexed with nightmares, but she was still bleeding and it exploded her, bringing her much malady and discomfort.

I ringed one of my vampire guards and told him "Bring this bitch to Jane, she needs to be spanked really hard, because she disobeyed my orders." The guard dragged the still yelping Diana out of my field of vision. I queeried if I wasn't too hard on Diana, but then I remembered that she is a fucking bitchy blonde cunt that shops in second-rate shops for hobos like Goodwill, so I quickly forgot about it and encapsulated my new iPod I got from one of those fat tourists that Heidi brought us for lunch today. I torpored on my bed, ausculting to music on my iPod.

_Zhaitan can wait, first Edward and Caius buttholed me, then there was this completely random attack by Orion and then Diana. But seriously, what was that with Orion? I have to get to the bottom of this._

I thought as I tranced to sleep...


	5. ARO KNOWS!

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, but it took me, Rosie and Susan (yeah, she decided to butt in too :D ) too long to decide what will Alec be wearing to school. Anyway, thanks to Rosie and Susan for helping me and Rosie for writting Alec's description (she is so much better at it then me :) ) Oh, and I just finished re-reading New Moon and realized that Volturis secretary is Ginna and not Diana! FANFAIL! And she is Bianca in the movie! So sorry for that, TigerAnnie (I think that's what you meant by that review?) Anyway, I'll solve it with naming her Gianna Diana Bianca „Whateverherlastnameis". Anyway, sorry for the Edward bashing, but we hate him, TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY! Or should I say... TEAM ALEC? :D

Chapter 5: ARO KNOWS!

I arised to the reverberation of mine alarming clock. I ascended. I expanded. I then got to the bathroom to shower. I beholded into my iriscendescent area of silvered clotted earth particles and speculated myself.

I had short red hair. I also had T-shirt and jeans. _Fuck, I look worse then that bitch Gianna._

I extrapolated sybaritic and decontaminated sybaritic. I got outside my room. Personally pirroueted mezzanine moreover beamed Alec.

He looked really handsome. So much that I actually almost asphyxiated from his charisma.

Alec's crimsony alizarin orbical marbles flaunted convivience moreover coruscationed at the making out of yours truly. He flicked his cylindrical filaments provocatively, he had them gelled, auburn terra-cotta, exudating to his harbor, riparianing spurting in the air currents, even though there weren't any areas of translucent clotted earth particles in this chateau, because we are vampires and we banned them. The V-bling of his auricly glowed with faint argent phosporecent. His 1 000 000 dollar clothes were **AWESOME!**

He had really dandy chinos with envisions of spiders on them. He had a scarlet hoodie, gillet and an ashen army style coat with frag grenades in the many pockets on it. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets all cool like, with totally laviscivous pose to go along with it, like he always does. He had top-knot combat boots, unlike that loser Caius who had trainers. Alec was so laviscivous, he boutiqued in COOL places like Top man, Matalan, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Primark and Burton, not in hobo places like Goodwill, Oxfam or Buffalo Exchange (unlike that vixen Bianca) and certainly not in emo corners like Hot Topic, Metalpunk or Jay-Jays. He had that scarf that was knitted by Gucci himself, who needled his autograph on it with auric cewage.

Jane was also there, smiling evilly, like she always does. "Hi guys" I genuflected. "Oh, salutations Adriana" Jane ejaculated loudly, sparkling in the scorching hot sun blindingly (horrible pun, blame Rosie! ^^). „So you finally asphyxiated that platitudinous shitter Edward?„ roared Jane in convivial baritone growl. „Nope, I let him exist, because Aro wants him for some reason." I danced around the topic pirrouetaly. „Why would anyone want that whoring dunce? I'm sure he was castrated at birth, because his parents didn't have anything to feed their cat with and glued some stick there to hide it. Seriously, he couldn't even annal orgasm and his „you are continuing to proceed admirably, Jane" after sex was just so bishonen. I dumped bitch hard, stuck his stick in his rectum, where it belongs. He shriek like Paris Hilton in hobo shelter. Fucking pussy." Jane ranted.

I was toast! „YOU DATED EDWARD? HOW COULD YOU!" I smazed. I couldn't comprehend it, my best friend was cheating on me with Edward! „Relax, girl, he pirroueted to my place after you tenored him out. He was desperate, pleading like a five year old girl being cleavaged in half by chainsaws witch electroshocks, and I was bored, so why not. Worst sex ever" she explained logically.

_Oh, so that's how it was. _Suddenly, Sulspicia and Aro came. Sulpicia gave us our school lunch and Aro kissed us goodbye. „Be good and study hard" he laughed mockingly. „Screw off, We are already hundreds of years old and I have the whole school memorized by now, whats the point?" „To fit in, obviously, because otherwise I would have authorities snooping around and we can't have that" he replied coldly. „Anyway, Adriana, you may think that I'm idiosyncratic, or what have you envisionised when you hid that from me, but I know your little secret." Everyone in the room sighted at us confusingly, but I was shrinked! _FUCK, BALLS, SHIT, BITCH, CUNTS, DICKS, SHITFUCKERS, WHYYY? _Was the only thing streaming through my cortus. _I'M DEAD!_

I just verticaled there, anticipating the point in existence when Aro asphyxiates me, but...

NOTHING HAPPENED!

Aro smucked me on the forehead like a child and said sweetly and sugarly „Have fun in school sweetie!" I was so scarred by it!

Anyway, Felix came (he acted as our bodyguard) and escorted us to the parking lot, where Heidi was already ditching us in her jet MIG 32, because she was going to get supper for us all 32 vampires. I fielden in vison mine almost ebony black cloak, that emblematized mine standing in the Volturi guard. I had the eboniest of them, ebonier then Chelsea, which meant that I was the trascendent vampire here. Alec and Jane had slightly ivorier ones. Gianna had ivory, fucking freckless cunt.

Anyway, we pirroueted to our limo, where we inrtersected Demetri, who was also apprehending to school with us. Felix was excursioning. That fucking vixen Gianna was also apprehending to school with us, but she couldn't be in the car, because we would eat her, logically, since she is human, so she was skateboarding while roped to the exhaustion pipe of our limo. Once we took off, Alec internacionalized.

„What was Aro ejaculating about? Are you ok, Adriana?"

But I was already torporing from the disquietude and jitters.

„NO! ADRIA! DON'T ASPHIXIATE, NO!" Alec said apatheticaly.

BUT I WAS ALREADY IN COMA!


	6. Alec's Lamentation

AN: So this is the next chapter, once again thanks to Rosie and Susan for helping me with it (We had some cool ideas about it that you will see soon :) ) I'll also probably change the first chapters slightly, enjoy! :)

Chapter 5: Alec's lamentation

Alec's POV

„No!" I exported. Adriana, mine extraplanar being was asphyxiating before my orbical scarlet marbles!

„Felix, you clitfaced cockburger, DO SOMETHING!" my sister sweared hearthbreakingly.

„Problem?" Felix shitfaced.

„Adriana is asphyxiating you nimcpoop, STOP!" exported me.

Felix thrusted the brakes instantly. There was a loud thump beyond us and I could propagate that fuckhole Gianna screaming, but I couldn't give an excrement about it. Adriana was loosing pulse!

Suddenly, there was an paroxysm explosion behind us and we aviated into the air. That skanky piss-artist Gianna Diana Bianca Montianotti (Thanks to Rosie for an Italian surname for her :) ) trolloped around on her skateboard yelping like a catgirl getting vivisected. She did some kinda cool backflip like in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, and then grinded on the school bus and finally cannoned into the air and kickfliped while airwalking. Then a severed aviating dead body banged her quite hard (AN: It was still exploding there, so thats why the body was flying there) _Serves you right for showing off, bitch._

Our vehicle was barrelrolling like a giant harvester combiner riding over some dead bodies and then we finally discontinuated. I aromated crimsony juice in our general vincinity. It was spurting all around like chocolate fountains, gaieting like we did, some of it was conflagrant, which was like flambed waffles to us creatures of the deepest, atramanteouest nights. Felix already absconded away and got to the school bus in the ensuing apocalypse. „He skipped breakfast, ´cause he was busy engaging in sexual relations with Demetri" Jane astroplanned. „They are partnering? Really? I always rapped that they are made for eachother" I sobbed chagrinly. But Jane was already hopping on some fossiled hag, engulfing her strawberry juice like a fat kid eating a hamburger.

I antagonized the impetus to pasturage and strided alfresco. It was a dazzling car-accident, that exploded paroxysmically somehow. I wonder what developed there. All the kids in our school were there eyeing that trainwreck epically. Gianna was still existentially banged by those morted human cages aviating all around. It was ravishing!

_If only Adriana could bohold such a gloriously gruesome sight. FUCK, TITS, SHIT, COCK, BALLS, CUNTS, VAGINAS, I FORGOT ABOUT ADRIANA!_

I oscillated around, but... THE LIMO PAROXYSMED! Adrianas body parts nuked before yours truly.

„Quick, Jane, stop draining innocent bystannders and help me put Adriana back, like in terminator!

But then... A FIREBALL HIT HER DEAD CAGE AND CONFLAGRATED HER TO THE ASHES!

„NO!" „No!" „NOOO!" Adriana was dead... forever... IRREVOCABLY!

AN: Lol, bet you didn't see that coming, did you :D It was Susan's idea :D


	7. Aro's Plan

AN: Once again, thx to Rosie and Susan for helping!

Chapter 77: Aro's plan

Kimberly's POV

"Sterling métier, Gianna, that maladroit espionage Adriana is asphyxiated by virtue of you" Jane cachinnated.

"But... that paroxysm doesn't be the drudge of yours truly." Bianca badassed epically.

"Categorically?" Jane confused.

"Interim, who was that sociopathic maniac that treated you like feculence?" Alec retorted cunfusedly.

"She was some espionage from another world sont to sabotage us! She used her awesome Mesmer Domination build to warp us!" Jane manifested. "But she asphyxiated now, good riddance, she mind warped you into a total dipshit using Sympathetic Visage! Anyway, Aro was the only one not affected!"

"So Aro asphyxiated her? What developed anyway? And what's sympathetic visage? And why do you capitalize it?"

"Oh Alec," Diana screamed ill-fatedly "she Mind Wracked you so hard."

"So... LET'S GO KILL ORION!" Rachel suggested suggestively.

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Who are you anyway?" Charles rationalized.

"Yeah, an why kill someone?" Kimberly incited.

"Who are you querying to?" Amanda pirroueted.

"Who's Kimberly?" Charles obscured.

"I'm Amanda" Kimberly discountenanced.

"Oh, Hi Aaron, you are kinda laviscious, want to date?" Amanda asked.

"GET YOUR FACEHAND OFF MINE BOYTOY, YOU RASCAL!" Kimberly ninjakicked Amanda harshly. Rachel failed into the conflagration. Her flesh was engulfed by milleniums and milleniums of ivory-apricot tongues, all licking her body, scraping flesh with every lick, turning it into ashen ashes. She yelped, pleaded, but then her inner organs exploded from the heat, creating a sight of much malady and discomfort.

Then she woke up and realized that it was all a dream.

"The fuck was that...?" Alec confused, as he watched the scene with five existence-less teenagers, that turned out to be an illusion."

"MESMERS ARE HERE! THEY WANT TO ENGULF OUR HEADS WITH BULLSHIT USING THEIR OP SKILLS AND SACRIFICE US TO ZHAITAN!" someone panicked.

"Oh, please, I'm more OP Mesmer then them" Jane frowned awesomely.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? AND WHERE IS FELIX?" Alec insaned.

Just then they saw an army of Mesmers appearing from a portal in the paroxysmic carwreck, in their usual tuxedos that looked almost exactly the same but were allegedly different armor sets for males and long wide dresses impractical for everything, especially fighting, for women. They were going to kill everyone! One of them casted Chaos Storm to the place where some of their classmates were still sightseeing the epic situation, evaporating them instantly, their angelic screams of sadness and malady echoed through the darkest corners of the world, heralding the loss of innocent life by the hands of antagonism.

Alec was livid. How could they do such a raviscious thing? What was amiss on the planet Earth, that such scandalous and heinous acts could be bestowed upon innocent scarlet juice cattle?

He felt righteous exasperation inside and watched his sister.

The mesmers were flinging hexes all around, yelping about how they will ritualize them to Zhaitan using Ritualists.

"Pff, you are Noobs, your e-denial sucks and you don't have any rupts, like, seriously, who taught you? Durnam?" Jane desentimentized as she was spamming Visions of Regret on everyone, which made everyone shed crystalline liquid sparkling in the hot sun, desperately trying to forget the maladious and discomfortful memories of their misdeeds. The echoes of their victims echoed from the mists, like echoes of sorrow and disappointment they caused. (Or like Arcane Echo :D ) "What have I caused? I couldn't... NOW I KNOOOOOOOW IIIIITTTT!" one of them chagrined.

Then a laser from the heavens engulfed them, bringing their still wailing and maladious, antagonistic and sinful souls to the Mists, where they will wander aimlessly forever...

Or until some noobish Ritualist summons them to use them in their Signet of Spirits roflstomp farming build.

Alec couldn't believe it... HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT!

"Wow, you know RoJ already? That's ravishing!" Jane exited.

"Seems we won't have to level you so much, lol." Gianna excited.

"What..." But then... THE POLICE CARS ARRIVED!

But Alec, Jane and Bianca already got onto their skateboards and Airwalked away.

Charlie got from his Police car, area of sighting that horrible event that won't be forgotten, ever. He knew who was responsible, and he will justice him to asphyxiation if it's the last thing he will produce.

No Point of View

The room was barren, save for three thrones in the geometric center of it. Caius wasn't here, because he was still in coma from Adrianas orgasmic scream and Marcus wasn't present because he just couldn't give a fuck.

Aro was cackling villainously and antagonistically, like he always does. That espionage Adriana didn't even see that in the general vicinity heading straight towards her. Who knew that Gianna was so creative in her murder. Ok, she conflagrated about 100 people and almost caused a reality break, but that spy was dead and that was all that matters. She though that she could warp everyone with her cool Mesmer skills... WRONG! Maybe Caius was susceptible to her, but never Aro!

"Moi Liege, that paroxysm..." Gianna teleported rapturelesly before him.

"Was great, you should have checked out the news, it was better then special effects in many movies!" Aro slaughtered sadistically.

"It wasn't caused by yours trully..." Bianca cowarded...

"What?" Aro spitted shockingly.

"Yeah, it must have been someone else, I was almost there, but then someone blown feces up and she died in the conflagration."

"But who... YOU WILL FIND OUT!" Aro signaled. "Someone else then Zhaitan is in this game and I want to know who is it!"

"Consider it seceded mine monarch" teleported Bianca and vanished away. Aro trusted his best assassin immensely. He prohesied that if anyone's involved, she will uncover that rascal...


	8. A S Potter and The Coven of Vampires

AN : An now we finally get to the HP crossover, sorry it took so long :) Once again, Thx to Rosie and Susan for help. You rock, girls ^^

I don't own Twilight, Guild Wars or Harry Potter

Chapter 8-8: Albus Severus Potter and the Coven of Vampires

Albus was bored, his father Harry was busy sleuthing some antagonistic warlocks all over the globe and his mom was busy hiding from those evil and villainous people that wanted to Avada Kedavra her and marry his father to aunt Hermione. That's why they moved to Italy, to escape from them.

His brother James was watchin a Quidditch match on television and his sister Luna was having a teaparty with house elves, so he was bored and decided trollop outside. Once he was on the street, howewer, some girl on the other side signaled to him.

She was so laviscous and comfortful, Albus's 11-year-old heart felt something never experienced before. That girl... with her mask, that couldn't hide her totally laviscious face, that stick he assumed to be a wand, like he had. Her top with Justin Bieber on it was totally IN and COOL... Wait, how does he know who Justin Bieber is?

That girl absconded sexily from the other faction to him, her gangling, fiery crimson hair spurting in the air currents...

SUDDENLY A TRUCK BANGED HER! (It was Bella's truck ^^)

He pirroueted around, unable to sight at such bloodshed.

„Albus Severus Potter?" someone asked.

„Yes?" he fearfured, fearing that this is one of those evil people that want to curse mama and uncle Ron and force his dad and aunt Hermione to marry! But his parents always exploited to him not to talk to strangers.

„You have been hit by the mind affecting powers of mesmers, and only by a miracle you were spared. Wear this, it'll protect you." said the strange man, as he handed Albus some medalion of auric beauty.

Albus took it, even though his parents told him not to take anything from strangers.

„Wait, what is a Mesmer?" Albus confused, but the strange man already vanished...


	9. It's All About Felicity

AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'll make it up to you with the next one, enjoy :)

Oh and thx to Rosie and Susan for help :) But pls, could you review and tell me how do you like it, or what do you want me to change? Maybe even some plot ideas, I'm all ears :)

Enjoy :)

Chapter 3^2: It's all about Felicity

No Point of View

„Wow, this is existentialy amazing." Alec rocketed as he kickfliped while aviating in the air currents, then he did a variable heelflip and Pop Shove-it flip, while Jane 5-0ed on the foot pavement and Gianna Airwalked in the aircurrents while McTwisting Indy 900.

Felix was already interiming for us when we skateboarded to our chateau. Demetri was also there, smilling convivialy, like he always does.

„Caius is having a temper tantrum, like he always does." Felix said sadly.

„Yeah, that mean and ugly espionage with silicon boobs threw him off quite a bit" Demetri explained. He had a look of pure malady and discomfort undilluted, bête noireing for his lieges both oars in water.

Alec had exacerbated fuming splenetic vexation. How could she equivocate them coextensively this? And that abiden't the dissatisfactoriest affair apropos that. She craved to make him her SEXSLAVE! How ghoulish and macabre abided that?

And then there abided that affair with Jane's and Gianna's abstruse skills. Clearly, there existentionalized something they didn't ejaculated him. And his own powers too, afterall, he did apparently posses... what did Jane whooped it, ROJWAY? (Ray of Judgement lol)

Clearly something was amiss here...

Felicity Summers's POV

I saw that gorgeous girl named Felicity...

She was a Mesmer, obviously, her mask and impractical theathrical outfit kind of gave it away. She was now disgusting herself, removing her mask and changing into a polka dot dress with a big ladybug printed all over it and donning a cool cap with the peak facing backwards.

„Seems our little problem here is escallating." thought Jacob, as he watched Felicity talk to some other girl, who's enormous boobs and striptease clothes identified her as an Elementalist, meaning that Mesmers weren't everything their antagonist had... but they were the most portentous, as they enslave people to be their slaves who worship them using Sympathetic Visage and are infiltrators, if that have Assassin as secondary proffesion. Those were the most vivious, as they could also Shadowstep.

„Keep talking Felicity, I won't stop stalking you and one night you will lead me right where I want you..."


	10. Rosie's Guest Chapter!

AN: Ok, I promised you a new long chapter, but Rosie wrote a short chapter herself, so I'm going to publish it instead. Don't worry, the next one will be soon :) Tell me how much you liked Rosies romantic scene between Edward and bella (I hate edward, but Rosie loves him for some reason...)

Enjoy :)

Clause Decagon: Edward moreover Bella copulation exhibition

Eventide abided burgeoning moreover Edward including Bella persisted current tense capacity. Edward farced Bella's Berceuse covering clavichord, gent extremities ambling aloft tense cruxes commensurately via formicidae imbibing a prevailing mammalian. Bella abided blasé. Matron hankered fornication, barring matron graden't annex various.

"Fasten tense apex!" matron vociferated. Edward's bogus instrumental exasperated matron. Matron discharged a bisected triceps through Edward. Gent shrieked discomfortfuly.

"Inflate hanker copulation forthwith!" Bella caveated.

"Attaining, mon adulation." Edward ejaculated moreover bucked adjacent tense davenport.

Bella stimulated tense accouter divergent gent moreover bucked supremacy.

"Elicit whereas an excursion, vixen" Bella wailed whereas matron grappled Edward's urinal conduit moreover compressed it within matron orifice. "Aaaaaaahhhh" wailed Edward whereas Bella ricocheted summit moreover cascade.

"Organizn't existentialize akin a schlemiel" disgusted Bella whereas matron commenced mammatinging Edward. An orifice divisioned rakish tense mezzanine moreover they abated via it nadir.

"Luxuriant abundant whereas you?" Bella queried Edward which felicitous shrieked analogously irrigated ursus. They bounced in the vicinity annihilating bureau.


	11. Theatrical Blues

**AN: Here is another chapter, enjoy :)**

**Edit: I edited this chapter a bit to make iit longer, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11: Theatrical Blues**

**Gwen's POV**

That bitch Gwen was cackling evilly and maniacally, like she always does. They were such ignoramuses, all of them! No one could conceptualize that they exertion right mezzanine their adenoids!

She laviscioused existing as the Mesmer leader, and no one ascertain that she is the one!

"Hehhheeee Hahahahaha YEEEEEESSSSS" the vixen cackled horribly, like she always does.

"Treasure, what is it that you are covivialing about?" Keiran Thackeray questioned lovingly. She played that deadbeat only to hide her malicious secret, she never became comfortable with him (she is such a bitch :( Even in the Hearths of the North, she acted like a total bitchy slut).

"Oh, sugar, don't apprehension your sexy tiny arch (Like Lion's Arch :D) about it, and go farming ectos, so we can pay rent."

"Okay, treasure." he answered and gone to spam "LFG Imbagon for UW HM" into Temple of Ages.

Gwen pirroueted out of the aperture and walked mezzanine the avenue in Lion's Arch to that humongous theatre where Mesmers had their headquarters. She cackled evilly all the way to it. Some noobs were spamming trade trying to sell their Canthan New Year minipets, so she had to turn it off or she would go mentally strange (Even though she already is).

A creepy ancient Necromancer bared for her and she mesmerized (:D) him so he would abscond away.

Her Mesmer minions (MM, like Minion Master :) ) were already there, performing some hackneyed play that Gwen conceived as totally cool (but it wasn't, it was stupid). They were later gonna mesmerize some people so they could take their stuff and finance their campaign and help Zhaitan dominate Tyria forever! Though they couldn't rob Xunlai Guild, where everyone had their ecto stashes and unded birthday minipets. That would set them for good!

_I'll have to find a way past those fucking Xunlai_ she thought evilly.

Gwen went backstage and went through a portal hidden in a plastic dragon to Zhaitan's den in Arah (that's in Orr).

She mesmered before the chateau of Zhaitan, it was constituted from the bones of noobs that map-traveled here and Gwen managed to hornswoggle them. She absconded upon the artery of death and annihilation, descending down to the den of evil and horror, cackling mesmericaly all the way through, her evilness and callousness radiated an aura from her sinful body, deflecting upon milleniums and milleniums of remains of the innocents, ritualized to Zhaitan for his evil and maniacal campaign of evil. The spirits wept shinning spiritual ruptures, tearing them up inside. How could be so much wrong with the world?

That abominable wretch called Gwen just cackled at their misery, her ebony dark soul convivialing at such malady and discomfort around her, with the only regret, THAT THERE ISN'T MORE OF IT!

"Oooh, Zhaitie! I wanted to meet you for soo long, but that moronic nincompoop Keiran wouldn't let me!" the harlot lusted horrifyingly as she danced around Zhaitan's throne chamber, cherishing every sight of the theatrical wonder that it was.

Zhaitan was sooo sexy, his scales glistened in the moonlight and he was just so laviscious and adorable (Gwen is nuts :( )! His big, strong body clemented her every night when Keiran was busy farming ectos for Obsidian armor or doing DoA speedruns! They copulated together, when Zhaitan was in his dragon form. It was ravishing! Such laviciousness and comfort was in that one moment!

"Don't worry, my Gwenie, soon we shall rule all of existence! The Twilight Prophecies(title drop lol) say so!"

Their evil laughter echoed through the darkness.

"Zhaitie, what precisely do the Twilight Prophecies say?" Gwen puppy-eyed Zhaitan, bouncing up and down on his expansive, strong chest, cherishing every moment they were together.

"Oh, I have it right here:" Zhaitan recited ominously. (Thx to Susan for writing the prophecy)

_Descry the compulsory,_

_as caliginous times are repository,_

_for world falls apart,_

_when it starts._

_Right when tense blackout devours tense empyrean,_

_and the faces of noobs are reaped by Dervishes,_

_an antagonistical female, her soul algid as ice,_

_with her one crush, the one whose spark will sear the world apart._

_they will bring much malady and discomfort, forever apothegm over us all._

"Zhaitie, that was sooo wonderful, mine ebony soul was full of sorrow and triumph, giggling with tredemnous malady and touch, your rhymes fluttering through mine soul as milleniums of butterflies, you should try to do it proffesionaly"

"Of course, mine Gwenie, but now... THERE IS WORLD TO CONQUER!"


	12. Meetings

**AN: Lol sorry I wasn't updating for so long but I was on a vacation at my aunt, she has chickens and cows and such and it was really great! Rosie wrote a few chapters while I was away, but couldn't post them ´cos she doesn't have access to my account lol :) I'll post them later, todays chapter might feel out of place, but don worry, I'll update the older chapters so it all makes sense :):):):)**

**Anyway, don't worry if you fear that Harry Potter wont be in this, it will be, a lots!**

**And please, review!**

**Chapter 12: Meetings**

Teressa's POV

"Rocket doused of the bed, mademoiselle." her mother gonged loudly as she was whipping Terry with spatulas that were conflagrating on fire. "OMG mom, that offends me! Terminate it, plz!"

"You warrant it, dearie, for being 2 minutes late for breakfast!" her mom necroed offensively.

Then she teleported from Terry's room to the dead body in living room (she has it there so she can use Necrotic Traversal).

"I hate mom" Terry queried bitterly and agaped her closet. Her clothes were... Kidnapped!

Terry shocked! She couldn't bonanza any of her daunting casual wear she downloaded on the internet store. 'Why, I don't have them, what occurred!' Terry lambased telepatheticaly as she investigated for hidden compartments and such. BUT THERE WERE NONE!

"OMG so I like go to school naked or what?" Terry wondered in her mind.

"Maybe that will make some boys actually look at you, lol. For 2 secs before they asphyxiate from terror, flower."

Terry pirroueted around and saw her mom, she was cackling evilly, like she always does, and texting to someone on her smartphone she made Terry stole from some kid in school. It was full of elementalist porn and her mom watched it always, even in public. Without headphones.

"MOM, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PERSONAL STASH OF CLOTHES?" Terry shouted angerly, trying to get her point through the disgusting sonorousness emitting from her moms cellphone.

"What porn stash, sweetie? Figured thats the only way you'll ever get a date, lol?" errored her mom, voluming up the phone, so it was even multifariously cacophonous this time. She could hear the sounds of Fire Balls and Flares all around, as the two elementalists were doing it, the guy just used his Lightning Bolt to penetrate her defenses and get his Fireballs past the barrier, but the girls Earthquake knocked him off the horse and her Aftershock finished the job, as she mounted him with Burning Speed and now she was on top and Rode the Lightning, unaware that he was preparing to unleash Eruption upon her nether regions...

"Mom, tune it down!" Terry paroxysmed as she used Ancestor's Rage to snap her mom out of her transfixture.

"Oh, sweetie, you demanded something?" said her now fried mom, who had her hair all spiky and stuff now.

"Ye, where my clothes at?" I demanded.

"Oh, I took them to charity, there are people who need them more then you. They might even appear stunningly in them, unlike you, sweetie-pie."

"WHAT? BUT MOM... I SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY ON THEM!" I ruptured. How could she dare to accomplish that?

"Oh, don't worry, I was just joking. Sheeesh, you have no sense of humor, Terry." my mom sarcasticaled ironically.

I was suddenly convivial afresh. My clothes were safe... or? "You sold them so that you could bargain booze, right?" I sarcasticaled.

"Oh sweetie, why are you suspicious of your own mommy like that? I sold them so that I could buy you your birthday presents!"

O... M... G... I have birthday today! I'm seventeen! How could I disremember that?

"Yay! What did you bargain me? And where is it?" she anticipated excruciatingly.

"Here, this condom is for your birthday Terry! Not that you will ever use it."

"Omg, thatz all?"

"Ya, but itz a quality one, that wont break, after all the only reason that you are here is because daddy's cheap condom from drug store ruptured and I thought that I would make loads of money on child support payments. I wouldn't want the same thing happen to you, aren't I the best mama in the world, sugarcubes?"

I burst into ruptures, vaccuous liquid streaming down my face. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"But sweetie! I love you! Now, we will celebrate the seventeenth anniversary of the day when I got rid of that parasite in my body together after you return from school, k?"

"But... INTERIM! What did you do with the rest of the treasure?" I demanded hardly.

"Oh I just bought this 1000 karat diamond ring here, see?" my mom shoved me the ring. "It sparkles alluringly, kind of reminds me of that guy who dumped you ´cos you were ugly, lol, that was convivial, and tense when that girl pushed you into the van and paroxysmed you, that was just lol"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, crying, while my mother pointed at me and cackled wickedly...

Well, what happened then... I ran into moms room in my Pjs and grabbed the first piece of clothing that appeared atleast half convincing. I slipped into her scarlet evening dress and absconded outside. There I got into my Ferrari and drove to school from our mansion. While I was excursioning I texted my best friend Savannah McCleagh (I finally managed to fit you into the story, EA :D) that I will mret her before the school.

When I got to school, I saw a totally laviscious asian guy trolloping around, looking confused. I asked some girls next to me who he was.

"Oh, thats the new transfer student, he arrived in some totally cool limo ten minutes earlier" said the girl.

"Oh, thanks" I splurted and absconded into his general diection. "Hi, you are the new guy, right? Do you want me to shove you around the place?" I offered.

"Oh, thanks, I wouldn't think that I'll be so lucky as to have a lavicious and sexy girl like you helping me" he said with a slight japanese accent. Well, it sounded japanese anyway.

"Oh, I'm that laviscious."

"Oh, but you are! Don't let anybody articulate you otherwise."

"Oh, thanks, by the way, whats your name?"

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Please forgive me, my name is Shiro... Shiro Tagachi."


End file.
